Caught Together
by slayer0109
Summary: Max and Chloe's relationship gets found out and now they have to deal with the consequences when Max can't rewind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! So I really enjoyed writing that one shot for Life is Strange, so much so that I am going to make a small little story here. At this moment I don't think it will be more than just a few chapters, but who knows. I like to think of these storylines as taking place after the events of the game. Hopefully you like this story, I had fun writing it and I want to say thank you for all the follows, pm's, and reviews!

* * *

Max smiled as she hopped into Chloe's truck and shut the door. She couldn't help but look in the mirror and see David's flashlight off in the distance. She had just narrowly made another escape from breaking into the pool with Chloe.

"Looks, like we got him again," Chloe laughed as she looked out the back window for a moment before looking at Max. She could still feel the tension between them that was at the pool right before David had almost busted them.

Max could feel it too, they had just got done swimming and were sitting together on the side of the pool laughing about things that happened in the past. Just as Chloe was leaning in, the door had opened behind them.

Now in the safety of Chloe's truck, she leaned in again, this time placing her lips softly against Max's. It would only take a moment for Max to kiss back as she reached up and pulled Chloe's beanie off, tossing to the side as Chloe climbed over top of her never separating her lips from Max's.

"I love you, Chloe," Max said between kisses as Chloe smiled and went back in for another kiss.

 _Tap, tap, tap. . ._

"Shit," Chloe said as she looked up and saw David looking in with a flashlight. She was quick to lock the door before getting off of Max and turning the truck on.

"I got this," Max said as she lifted her hand, everything coming to a crawl and eventually going in reverse. She watched as David left the vehicle and went back towards the school and stopped just as Chloe was about to kiss her.

Chloe leaned in again, this time placing her lips softly against Max's. Max quickly pushed Chloe back again as she looked out the back window of the truck, "if you don't drive now, David is going to find us," Max said as Chloe looked at her for odd for a second realizing what had just happened.

Without hesitation she started the truck and left the school parking lot, "that was close," Max breathed as she looked out the back window of the truck and smiled.

"Mind filling me in on what happened?" Chloe asked as Max leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It was a lot better than that," Max replied with a grin as Chloe smiled. Even though Max had the memory of being caught, she hadn't lost any of her previous feeling of wanting Chloe. Once they were in her house with the door shut behind them, Max took the initiative and pulled Chloe close for a heated kiss.

"My room," Chloe said between kisses as she started leading Max up the stairs. "We have to be quiet my mom is sleeping."

Max smiled as she broke the kiss and took Chloe's hand so she could lead her up the stairs. Once inside her room, she immediately turned and pinned Max against the door. "Was is something like this?" Chloe asked with a grin as Max grabbed her shoulder and walked her towards the bed before turning and pulling her back with her so Chloe was sitting over top of her. Max laughed at Chloe's surprised reaction as she reached up and took her beanie off, tossing it aside once again.

"It was basically exactly like this," Max said as she sat up a little until her lips were touching Chloe's. "The only difference this time is we are going to go a lot farther."

Chloe grinned, "Max Caulfield, you have been getting better at this."

"I've had plenty of practice."

 **The next morning. . .**

"Chloe, you have to wake up it's already going on. . . What the hell!?" David said as both Chloe and Max woke up to the noise.

Max looked at Chloe first still unsure of what was going on until she realized that the blanket wasn't far enough to cover their bare chests. Chloe quickly pulled the covers up, "get the hell out of my room, David!"

"You've got thirty seconds to get some clothes on. I'm going to get your mother," David said before slamming the door and heading down the stairs.

"Shit, Max can you fix this?"

"I can't, Chloe, I haven't really ever been able to go back days off of memories," Max said as Chloe cursed again before getting up from bed and finding some clothes for her and max to wear.

"We'll figure this out together then," Chloe said reassuringly as she dug through her closet quick. "Here wear this," she said as she threw Max a shirt just as the door opened. Chloe immediately took the clothes in her hands and covered herself as she tried to step in the closet.

"Oh my lord," Joyce said as she put a hand up and turned to leave the room. "Tell me when your clothes are on."

"Oh my god, this isn't happening," Chloe said as she put the clothes she had covered herself with on and Max put the clothes Chloe gave to her on.

"Don't even think about sneaking out the window, I have the door cracked enough to see it," Joyce said as Chloe looked to Max who just gave her a worried look that said she couldn't do anything.

"Are you dressed?" Chloe asked as Max nodded. She could tell Max was afraid, but truth be told she was pretty nervous herself. "W-We're dressed, mom," Chloe said as the door opened and Joyce stepped inside looking at Chloe who was standing by her bed and Max who was still sitting on the bed.

"So who wants to tell me what is going on?" Joyce asked as Max looked to Chloe who sighed and looked to her.

"Do we really need to spell it out?" Chloe asked as Joyce put a hand on her hip and looked at her. Chloe could tell her mother was not in the mood for snarky answers.

"Alright, fine, it was hot in here last night so we just kind of slept naked," Chloe shrugged as Joyce sighed.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Chloe Price."

"Fine, we had sex. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Chloe asked as Joyce covered her mouth with a hand. Chloe just sighed as she saw her mother's reaction, yet again she had made her mother emotional. "Listen, mom-"

Joyce shook her head, "No, I need time to think about this," she said before leaving the room and shutting the door.

Chloe sighed and let her head hang low for a minute before feeling Max's hand on her shoulder, "No one said it would be easy."

"You're right," Chloe agreed before glancing at a bag on the floor, "mind if I crash at your place for a few nights until this blows over?"

"No, but let's get out of here quick before David comes back up," Max said as Chloe smiled.

"Yea," Chloe said as she grabbed a bag nearby, "help me get some clothes quick. I don't think I'll be able to keep my cool if step-douche shows his face again."

Once her things were gathered, Chloe helped Max out the window before climbing out herself and making it down to her truck. The drive to the school was pretty quiet as both girls thought about what had just happened.

"I hope my mom doesn't tell yours," Chloe said breaking the silence finally as Max looked over to her, she hadn't even thought of that. Joyce did know Max's mothers phone number. Chloe shook her head and laughed a little, she knew her mom wouldn't do that. "I can't believe we actually got caught. I bet you are the last person my mom would have expected me with."

"Best friends to girlfriends," Max said with a smile, "easiest yes, I've ever said."

"I was nervous as hell," Chloe said as Max looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What? I came out as a lesbian and asked you to be my girlfriend in one question. I wanted to rewind that moment so bad."

"You didn't think I would say yes?" Max asked as Chloe shrugged.

"I wasn't sure if you liked me like that, I just thought after you kissed me in my room that their might be a chance."

"This is the reason I'm glad you are who you are. That kiss drove me nuts, I wanted to ask so bad, but I was afraid. I didn't want to lose you as a friend," Max admitted as she put her head against the window.

"You're such a dork. The only way I would leave you is by death," Chloe said as Max frowned. ". . .Uhh, sorry, I know how you feel about that after. . ." Chloe shook her head, "I'm not even going to mention it. That is in the past, you saved me and I love you forever for it, which is why I know my mom and step-dick finding out about us isn't a big deal."

"Thanks for changing the subject," Max said as Chloe turned into a parking spot and shut the truck off. "I'm surprised how well you are handling this."

Chloe scratched her head for a moment as a look of worry crossed her face, "I'm not really handling that well to be honest, Max. Honestly, I'm scared, but I don't know why."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Max said as she leaned over towards Chloe who just looked at her and gave a smile though she still looked worried. "You know I'd let you live with me all year if you wanted. We'll get through this together."

Chloe leaned close and gave Max a soft kiss that lingered for a moment. "I love you, max."

"I love you too, Chloe. Let's bring your stuff inside, I have to send my professor and email," Max said as Chloe nodded and grabbed her bag.

"I am going to take a shower right away," Chloe as Max met her behind the truck and took her hand as they started walking towards the dorms.

"I'll take one right after you then, I need to tell my professor I can't make it today. I feel like I should be with you," Max said as Chloe smiled.

"You don't have to do that, but I won't complain. Even though this day just started I want it to be over with, I'm expecting to get a phone call soon enough from my mother."

"Which is exactly why I'm skipping today. I want to be there with you when she does call. We can do one of my favorite things and just watch movies. I think we will stick to my own though, Warrens are a little out there."

"Does Warren know we're together yet?" Chloe asked as Max tilted her head to the side knowing Chloe wouldn't like the answer. "Babe, you need to tell him. It bothers me that he still flirts with you. I know you're not interested, but just imagine if Victoria was flirting with me all the time."

"For one, I would literally walk across the hall and destroy her bedroom. Two, I know I need to tell him, I just know he isn't going to take it that well and I feel bad," Max explained as they entered the dorms.

Chloe sighed, Max was such a softie at heart, but that was one of the things Chloe loved about her.

"I will tell him though, he really does need to stop. I never really wanted to go to that movie with him anyways, I love getting in trouble with you more."

Chloe stopped at Max's door with a smile, "thank you," she said before noticing Max's white board. "Who wrote this?" Chloe asked looking at the whiteboard that read "Campus lesbo."

Max glanced around at the other dorm doors, "take your pick, there is more than one I could think of."

"I bet it was Victoria," Chloe said as she turned and looked at Victoria's whiteboard that read "Queen Victoria." The words had an artistic style to them that made her name pop and there were a few crowns drawn around it, "it's sickening how full of herself she is."

"Yea, she has been spreading a bunch of rumors about me. She didn't like me to begin with, but once she found out I had a girlfriend her bitch level doubled," Max said as she turned and looked at Victoria's door for a second before opening her own door. "Let's just forget about her right now, I usually only deal with her when I have to."

Chloe frowned a little bit before turning and entering Max's room. It bothered her that someone was bothering her girlfriend.

"My shower supplies are right there, we will have to share for now."

"That is fine. I'll be back in a few minutes," Chloe said as she put her bag by Max's couch. Once she had the shower stuff, Chloe left Max to her email and headed towards the showers.

 _Home sweet home I guess,_ Chloe thought as she stepped inside one of the empty showers and closed the curtain behind her. She was lucky enough to have the whole shower room to herself at least for a few minutes.

"Victoria can really be a bitch sometimes," a girl said as she entered the shower room catching Chloe's attention.

"True, but if we want to be popular there is no better way. Besides, it's not like she is Max level," the other girl said as Chloe started listening a bit more closely.

"Ugh, tell me about it. Max is so disgusting, I can't believe they would let someone like her into the school."

"Yea, did you know they say she got caught the other day trying to get Kate to kiss her?"

"Knowing that slut Kate, I bet she probably would have, she will do anything for attention. Max is still worse though, I mean what if she tries to lez out on us?"

"Seriously, I bet she probably checks us out all the time."

Chloe sighed as she quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself before stepping out of the shower. "Did you know that people who spread false rumors and use someone like Victoria to get attention are hopeless losers that can't think for themselves? I bet you two had to hold hands just to find your way to the showers. Maybe spend a little less time spreading false rumors and making actual friends and you wouldn't be such douchebags."

Both girls stood in shock as Chloe stormed out of the showers for a moment before coming back in. "One more thing, Max Caulfield doesn't check anyone out and she has NEVER tried to do anything with Kate except save her from the ridicule that the vortex club brought on her," Chloe huffed. "If I ever catch you two talking shit about my girlfriend again, you are going to wish you'd never been born," Chloe finally added before heading back towards Max's room shutting the door a little more forcefully than was necessary.

"Max we need to talk," Chloe said as Max paused the video she was watching on her computer.

"What's up?" Max asked as Chloe huffed and put the shower supplies down.

"Why didn't you tell me what they say about you here?" Chloe asked as Max frowned.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't find out," Max shrugged. "Someone caught onto the fact that I was seeing you and confronted me about it."

Chloe frowned, "why did you tell them the truth?"

"This will sound corny, but it felt like I was betraying you if I did that," Max said as Chloe sighed and held out her arms to give Max a hug.

"You really are my super Max," Chloe said hurt by those girl's words, but overjoyed by the fact that Max cared about her more than that. "I still don't like them talking about you like that though, it fucking irritates me."

"It sometimes bothers me, but please don't cause any trouble. The last thing I need is David's camera turning its eye on me."

"Step-douche better not be spying on my girlfriend. If he thinks I am hell to live with now. . ." Chloe shook her head feeling a small surge of anger course through her then immediately vanish as Max put a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, he isn't spying on me, I've checked," Max said as Chloe took a deep breath and sat down on Max's bed. "Let's forget about him and those rumors for now. I need to take a shower and then maybe we could get some breakfast?"

"That sounds hella awesome. I bet food will calm me down. Between being scared of my mother's phone call and wanting to kill Victoria and her minions I worked up a hunger."

Max smiled as she gave Chloe a quick kiss, "just be sure not to get me kicked out while I'm in the shower."

Chloe smirked, "I've told you a hundred time Max. I don't find trouble, it finds me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright so I typcially like to share thoughts on things at the end of the story because if you aren't interested you can move on and I think if I do mention spoilers they won't be seen until the story is already done! I wanted to talk about Chloe down here. I have tried to pay attention to Chloe more than anything because as I mentioned in my previous one shot she is so wildly different then the characters I usually write for where as Max isn't too much different imo. To give you an idea, I don't think the other characters I write for have sworn more than maybe once and I have written like 36 stories for them, some over 40k words.

That being said Chloe's attitude isn't spot on to what I think it's like in the game here. I have reasons for that and those will be brought up, but it's an idea I am using going into these stories I do for Life is Strange. It's an idea I got from my MSGM and SP! stories and quite frankly I really like the idea so I am using it.

Hopefully Chloe isn't too far off of what she usually is, I often find myself going back to make her a little more edgy, but the fact that she is a little more emotionally aware and senstitive isn't a mistake. I purposely did that!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I wanted to have this chapter out sooner, but I actually scrapped it once and redid the entire thing. I kept bits and pieces and then went through it once or twice to make sure all the edits were fixed so it fit into this chapter right and I'm pretty certain I got them all. This is a new way of writing chapters for me, I'll be honest 95% of my stories are literally just sit down with one tiny idea like Chloe and Max getting caught together and just writing. I don't generally plan anything out, I just sit down and write. I've been trying to change how I go about things though and I personally believe it's making things better for me. Anyways, I don't want to bother you all with too much of that, you can PM me if you want to know more about how I write my fictions. I want to say thank you for all of those who reviewed, followed, favorited, etc. They can really make my day a whole lot better, so thank you and as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chloe's eyes opened quickly as she took a deep breath before feeling slightly more awake. It only lasted a second though before she found herself drifting back into sleep. Waking up this morning after staying up so late with Max was finally taking a toll on her. They had talked late into the night about her mother finding out and what they could tell her if worse came to worse. In the end, it was more of a session for Max to help Chloe overcome her worries and actually get a good night's sleep.

She wasn't the only one tired though because every time Chloe's head bobbed the top of Max's came into sight laying against her chest. To be honest, Max was basically just laying on her peacefully sleeping as her hands held the sides of Chloe's shirt.

 _She sleeps like a baby,_ Chloe thought with a quick smile as her head fell to the side again and sleep reclaimed her. She would awake again to Max screaming and clenching her shirt tightly, "What's wrong, what's wrong?" Chloe asked hurriedly as she looked around feeling her heart race.

"Chloe," Max said with a shaky voice as she looked up at her with tears in her eyes and the most terrified expression Chloe had ever seen on her. "It was just a dream," Max said before placing her hands on Chloe's cheeks and pulling her into a kiss.

Chloe could feel Max's nerves through the kiss as she hugged Max and pulled her close before breaking the kiss. "Everything is fine, I'm right here."

Max swallowed as she felt her heart race, "when will these nightmares stop? I can't keep seeing you die," she cried as Chloe held her tight. Even though she couldn't remember what Max was talking about she knew these were just memories for her. Memories that every now and again Max had to relive through nightmares.

"Shh, I'm not going to die on you," Chloe said as she ran a hand through Max's hair and tried to calm her. "It was just a bad dream."

"Sometimes, I think whatever this is may be a curse instead of a blessing," Max said looking at her hand as Chloe released her from the hug and took Max's hand interlacing their fingers.

"I know you think that, but your nightmare might be," Chloe shrugged, she knew Max wouldn't want to hear this. "It might be real if you didn't have this."

Max sighed, she knew Chloe was right but that didn't make it any easier to hear.

"I wish you could forget those memories too, babe, but I always have to remind myself that I wouldn't be here right now with you if you hadn't. . ." Chloe sighed looking off to the side, the thought of not being there right now kind of hit her hard for some reason.

Chloe felt Max tighten her grip on her hand for a moment before letting her go and giving her a kiss. "Thank you," Max said as she rested her forehead against Chloe's for a moment. "I really needed to hear that."

"What type of girlfriend would I be if I couldn't try and help you?" Chloe asked as Max smiled and gave her another kiss before climbing out of bed and taking a deep breath trying to get the last of whatever she was feeling to go away.

Max had a silly grin on her face when she turned back towards Chloe, "you're my super Chloe."

Chloe gave Max a blank stare.

"I-I mean if you want to be," Max said now feeling uncertain of herself.

"I do, but that is my name for you," Chloe said as Max rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, you are my. . . Amazing. . Chloe?"

"I am amazing, but I don't know if that name fits my style."

Max sighed, "if we are going by that then I'll just call you the Joker. Besides as you're girlfriend I will call you what I think is cute, super Chloe."

Chloe just sighed, she couldn't argue with that she was just happy Max had seemed to get her mind off the dream. "Why don't we go do something? We could go on a walk or something like that. Maybe see Blackwell during the day for once?"

Max nodded, she knew exactly what Chloe was doing, but she didn't mind. "Alright, I'll show you my classroom if it's open."

"I get to see where the future photographer of the year is learning her craft," Chloe said as she stood from the bed as Max rolled her eyes. "Don't do that, you're going to make it big. My proof is on that wall," Chloe said pointing to the wall by Max's bed that was full of pictures.

"I guess we'll see," Max said as Chloe kissed her cheek before running out the door leaving it wide open. Max just sighed with a shake of her head before joining her out in the hall and shutting the door. "Ready?" Max asked as she noticed Chloe grinning at Victoria's friends who didn't look very happy to see her. "You know them?"

Chloe glanced over to Max before taking her hand in her own, "nope," she said before leaning in and giving Max a kiss.

Max blushed, it wasn't like Chloe to do that, especially in a dorm hall full of people. "What was that for?"

Chloe smiled, "nothing, I just wanted to kiss you because you're cute."

Max raised an eyebrow, Chloe was acting a little odd especially when she looked back to the two girls who just shook their heads and ignored her. Chloe's victorious grin made Max wonder what she had done to get such a reaction from them.

"I told you to stay out of trouble," Max said as they walked towards the double doors that led outside.

Chloe just rolled her eyes, "I didn't get in any trouble I just voiced my opinion on what they were talking about."

"Which usually gets you in trouble," Max laughed as Chloe frowned, Max did have a point even though she didn't want to openly agree on it.

"You know lately you have been the one getting me in trouble."

"Me?" Max asked curiously as they walked down the path leading to the main school building.

"Giving me a reason to break into the swimming pool, having me sneak into the dorms late at night, and getting me caught yesterday with my parents." Chloe shook her head, "if I wouldn't know any better I would say you are the source of all the trouble I get caught up in."

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Max asked as Chloe held the doors of the main building open for them. The school was mostly empty at this time of the day, but the building was still open for students to use the classrooms.

Chloe thought for a minute before nodding, "yep," she said as Max gave her a little shove. What she didn't' expect was Chloe grabbing on to her arm and then stumbling into the wall close by.

Chloe gave Max a silly grin as she found herself in the new position of having her back against the wall with Max trying to catch her balance on her shoulders. Once Max was standing straight she gave Chloe a playful glare.

"You're lucky we're in public," Max said as Chloe bit her bottom lip before glancing to her left and right.

"I don't see any other people in the hallway right now. It seems pretty private to me," Chloe said as Max surprised her and gave her a kiss before starting to walk again. Chloe just grinned before catching up to her girlfriend who was walking around the corner.

Once she rounded the corner herself she was just able to catch a glimpse of Max running into the room on the right. Chloe's grin widened as she slowly made her way to the classroom and opened the door that Max had shut with a somewhat loud slam.

"Someone in here just made a bad mistake," Chloe said as she took a few steps in and looked around the empty classroom. "I'm looking for a girl. Her name is Max Caulfield and she is a photographer and a total hottie. She has this totally awesome girlfriend too who is also a hott—, "Chloe spun around surprised as Max pulled her into a kiss.

"You never looked behind the door," Max said as she felt Chloe smile against her next kiss. Max wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck as Chloe's hands rested on her waist. "This is kind of exciting doing this in this room," Max grinned before feeling Chloe's lips against hers again.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A voice said as Max let go of Chloe and turned around. "M-max?" Warren asked as Max went wide eyed realizing who had just caught her.

"W-Warren, what are you doing here?" Max asked as he pointed over his shoulder.

"I was just working on something when I heard the door slam, I figured I would check it out because no one is usually over here at this time of day," Warren explained as he looked from Max to Chloe. "I guess this explains why you couldn't do the movies with me."

"Warren, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way, I was going to tell you soon," Max said as Warren smiled at her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. . . I mean with all the rumors, I guess I should have figured that it could have possibly been true," Warren said with a shrug before taking a step back towards the door. "I-I should probably get back to work though. . . Sorry for barging in on you."

Max sighed once Warren was out of the room, the only thing snapping her out of her thoughts were Chloe's hands on her shoulders. "He will be fine Max, just give him some time to think about it and talk to him?"

"That will be an awkward conversation," Max sighed as Chloe ruffled her hair a little bit.

"Super Max and the rewind power know no awkward conversations."

Max smiled, "I suppose you do have a point and I guess he does know now, so that is a weight of my shoulders. Now we just have to deal with your parents."

Chloe nodded as she sighed looking around the empty classroom, "your parents will know soon enough. Step-douche is probably going all hard strict military dude and placing calls as we speak."

"Don't say that," Max sighed as she went over and sat in her chair, resting her head on the desk in front of her.

"If he called them, I'll hold him down so you can get a bunch of free shots in," Chloe smiled as Max laughed a little.

"How do you know I haven't already?" Max asked as Chloe stopped and looked at her with an amazed expression.

"You didn't?" Chloe asked in astonishment as Max laughed and shook her head.

"No, I didn't but, I could," Max said as Chloe sighed and crossed her arms.

"Why didn't I think of crazy shit like that? You could totally get pissed at someone, fight them and then just rewind so you had it out of your system."

"When you put it that way, it might be more helpful to you," Max joked as Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Yea, it would be helpful, but I got the next best thing to take my mind of things," Chloe said as she looked at Max with a grin, "you."

"Always my knight in shining armor," Max sighed as she stood from her desk and went over to the window.

"I never signed up for that fairy tale stuff. I like to think of myself as more of a like front line, get in your face and fight type of girl," Chloe explained as Max looked to her with a raised eyebrow as Chloe shrugged. "I'm just saying those knights only have shining armor because they've never fought anyone."

"I guess you have a point Rambo."

Chloe smiled at the name causing Max to sigh and walk towards her taking her hand, "don't let it go to your head."

"Too late," Chloe said as max sighed.

"Why don't we head back to the dorm and grab some stuff. We could go check out the lighthouse maybe?"

"You just want to get me alone now that you're thinking of me like the female Rambo."

Max shook her head, "I've created a monster."

"No, you've just added to how awesome I am," Chloe said as she gave Max a kiss on the side of the head before leaving the main school building and heading towards the dorms with her.

"Ick, there she is. She is even holding hands with that girl."

Chloe looked over to a group of three girls who were looking their way. "Chloe, we don't need any trouble, just let it go."

Chloe just sighed as she kept walking with Max, "well that killed all my happy thoughts."

"They are about to be squashed more," Max said as they approached the front door to the dorms and saw Victoria and her friends sitting there. Max immediately glanced up to see if there was another paint can.

"Max Caulfield," Victoria sighed as she looked to Chloe, "and I presume you are her little dyke lover."

Chloe looked to Max who just sighed, she knew what Chloe was silently asking. "Listen Victoria, today is not a good day, we just need to get back to my room.

Victoria glanced at the girls sitting with her before looking back to Max, "well it doesn't look like we plan on moving," she shrugged.

"Alright then, that is your choice," Chloe said as she took steps towards them before placing a hand on Victoria's head and using her knee as a step to get over them. She was sure to completely mess up Victoria's hair before turning around. "How rude of me, I almost forgot my girlfriend," Chloe said as she placed her hand back on Victoria's head as the girl quickly tried to move to the side and Max climbed over them just like Chloe had.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Victoria asked as she tried to straighten her hair. "I swear if I find one tear on anything I'm wearing, you will pay."

"Bite me," Chloe responded as she lifted her hand over her head giving them the finger as they walked down the hall. "She is lucky you were there," Chloe said when they entered her room.

"I hate her, she is such a bitch for no reason," Max huffed as she sat on her computer chair.

"That is exactly why I did what I did," Chloe shrugged as she sat down on Max bed and laid back. "She wants to treat me and my girlfriend like dirt, then I will treat her like dirt and walk all over her."

"I wish I was like that. I would do it and then immediately rewind," Max sighed as Chloe laughed.

"I could totally see you doing that."

 _Bzzt. . . Bzzt. . ._

Max felt her heart stop at the noise when she realized it wasn't her phone.

Chloe looked towards her phone that had been sitting on the bed **.** Max could see the life drain from her face when she saw that it was her mother calling. All she could do was look up at Max who looked just as worried as she did now realizing who it was.

"I'm right here," Max said as she went to the bed and took Chloe's hand, watching her answer the phone with her other hand. She hesitated to lift it to her ear and when she did her voice was shaky, "h-hello?" Max gently squeezed her hand as she felt her own nerves come up, she wasn't entirely sure what Joyce's reaction would be.

"Where are you Chloe?" Joyce asked as Chloe looked at Max for a moment.

"You're not going to tell step-douche are you?"

Joyce sighed, "Chloe, this is not the time right now to be picking a fight."

"I'm not, I just. . ." Chloe sighed, even her mother could tell she wasn't her usual over confident self. "I just can't deal with him right now mom."

Joyce smiled even though Chloe couldn't see it, she hadn't heard Chloe like this for a long time, "alright, then I will leave David out of this for now Chloe, but please tell me where you are. Not surprising, but you disappeared yesterday and didn't come home last night."

Chloe paused for a moment, she didn't want her mom to know that she was staying at Max's dorm. She realized it was probably obvious, but she still didn't want to tell her straight out. "I'm with Max."

Joyce felt calmed by this, she figured as much, but she still worried with Chloe's past. "Have you eaten today?" Joyce asked as Chloe raised an eyebrow which Max looked at her oddly for, it wasn't a reaction she was expecting on this phone call. Then again Max had no idea what to expect, she was just happy the call had gone on as long as it did without conflict.

"I ate a little."

"Why don't you and Max come down to the Two Whales and get something to eat with me then? We can talk there and I promise, David won't be there," Joyce reassured her as Chloe stayed silent for a moment, she had a somewhat worried look on her face.

". . .Alright, I'll be there with Max. If step…David is there, I won't bother showing up," Chloe said and for once Max saw her girlfriend speak to her mother in a most vulnerable way. Her voice wasn't full of the confidence it usually was, it had been replaced with nerves. "When do you want us to meet you there?"

Max could only sit and watch as her confident girlfriends walls continued to crumble. She wasn't sure she had ever seen Chloe look this worried about something. Right when Chloe hung the phone up, she tossed it aside before pulling Max into a hug and taking a deep and very unsteady breath.

"We have to meet my mom in about three hours and Max. . . This might sound weird but, if you can avoid rewinding it-"

"Don't worry, I won't," Max said as she pulled away from Chloe. "We will face this together, we don't need rewind powers to help us."

Chloe smiled, "thank you. . . On second thought if things do get crazy though, please keep us together and promise you'll tell me what happened?"

Max smiled this time, "that isn't going to happen. Regardless of what you think of your mom, she still loves you." After a moment of silence Max finally caved, "and if I have to use my rewind powers don't worry, I will tell you everything that happened."

Chloe gave her a weak smile for a moment even though it looked like she wanted to cry, "I'm scared, Max."

* * *

 **A/N: CHAPTER SPOILERS and random thoughts - -** So this chapter did give me some trouble, because I went into it with the idea that I wanted to get Warren to run into Max somehow, but I also needed the phone call to happen. I originally had this chapter taking place the same day it all happened, but I wrote the phone call first before anything else and it really did change a lot of the chapter before it. Joyce asking Chloe if she ate was really my decision to change it to the next day because in the first chapter David wakes them up for sleeping so late meaning I'm guessing it's 10am - 12pm. They go to the school take a shower and then decide to go get something to eat so now it's easily in my eyes 1-3pm and then Joyce calls them and asks to meet them in about three hours. I wanted more interaction time for them between the discovery and the meeting.

It made more sense for me to have Chloe and Max around school for a day to run into others. . . Warren, Victoria, Victoria's minions. In the first write up I had Kate waking them up instead of Max's nightmare, but doing it that way didn't make sense to me. One of the things I'm trying to make a strong presence in this story is that people aren't exactly ok with their relationship. I am also taking some time to explore different sides of Chloe and Max. I would think she could suffer from nightmares about things that never happened. I also think that Chloe let's her guard down and acts more "normal" when she doesn't believe the world is against her.

I write a lot of the emotion part (no matter how poorly because I'm always trying to improve it) with a specific meaning in mind. There is a reason I wrote Chloe the way I did on the phone. Next chapter will answer why wether it's obvious or not is not known to even me at this point because I have not started it yet. Sometimes, I will make it obvious by having a character explain it or sometimes, I will just have it in there somewhere and hope that the reader can connect the dots.

Anyways that is enough for now, I could go on and on about this type of stuff. If you want to know more just send me a PM or even ask in a review and I'll send you a message as long as you're not reviewing as a guest :x. I think about Fan Fiction maybe more than I should, but trust me when I say thinking about my next story or possible ideas during the day can really improve my mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello, so here is chapter 3. I tried to get this one out faster so people weren't waiting too long(I include myself in this). This chapter was really fun to write and it changed a couple times with this conversation winning out over the other 2 I had written for this. I hope you enjoy this one! Hopefully I will be able to get the 4th one out next week, I am a college student and have some things to take care of next week before school starts along with that I will be going through a minor surgery I guess you could call it. . . It's nothing major at all, but I will be out of it for a day or two the paper we got in the mail said, so just a heads up! I will keep trying to get this out though and for those curious I still do write while in school, it just sometimes slows down a bit.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she turned the truck off and looked at the steering wheel. She had a thousand thoughts running through her head, but none of them were making her nerves go away. Max could tell this was the case, she had seen those nerves grab hold of Chloe the moment the Two Whales sign came into view.

"You going to be alright?" Max asked feeling pretty nervous herself, she knew she needed to be calm though for Chloe's sake.

Chloe nodded as she kept her eyes on the steering wheel for a moment longer before turning and looking out the back window of her truck at the restaurant. "Do you think David is there?"

"No, I believe what your mom said," Max answered as Chloe looked to her and took a deep breath. The look on her face still told Max that Chloe was scared.

"Would it be too much to ask if you can check and then rewind back and tell me?"

Max smiled before leaning in and giving Chloe a kiss, "I wouldn't mind doing that all, I'll be back in just a minute," she said before getting out of the truck and heading into the diner to look around. She didn't care that Joyce was waving her down, she walked around and inspected every person in there getting a lot of weird looks before lifting her hand and rewinding to the truck.

Max smiled before leaning in and giving Chloe a kiss this time it lasting longer than the previous one, "the coast is clear," she said as the kiss broke.

Chloe looked at her odd for a second before smiling herself, the question she was just about to ask had already happened, "did the kiss happen twice?"

Max smiled before giving Chloe another kiss quick, "three times now."

"How does mom look?" Chloe asked as Max shrugged.

"She looked normal until I started walking around looking at everyone up close," Max answered as Chloe smiled at the silly thought. "If David is there, he is hiding."

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath before grabbing the door handle, "I guess it's now or never."

"Everything will be fine," Max reassured her again before they both climbed out of the truck. Chloe waited for Max to come around before taking her hand and walking into the diner. "Your mom is three down on the right."

Chloe glanced over and felt her heartrate increase a little at the sight of her mother. Max could tell too by the squeeze she gave her hand. It didn't seem to stop Chloe though as she led Max over to the table and sat down across from her mother who had a coffee in front of her.

Instead of saying anything Joyce just took a deep breath and looked out the diner window. She had planned what she should say, but she was forgetting it now that Chloe and Max were in front of her.

They all sat in an awkward silence for a good minute or two before Joyce finally turned back to her coffee and offered to get the girls some.

"No thank you," Max said as Chloe shook her head without saying anything.

"I should probably start by saying thank you for even showing up," Joyce started as she took another drink before setting the cup down and looking at Chloe.

Chloe felt Max nudge her with her elbow as she glanced to Max quick before taking a deep breath and looking to her mother, "thanks for not bringing, David."

Joyce just simply smiled for a moment before taking a sip of her coffee the whole time looking at the two girls in front of her. She could tell both girls were a bit nervous by the fact that they were both avoiding eye contact. "So was this just a onetime thing or. . .?"

"Uhh, n-no," Chloe answered with a shake of her head as she looked up slightly so she could see her mother's hands on the coffee cup. "This wasn't the first time, we've done this before."

"Done this before?" Joyce asked in disbelief as she took a deep breath and looked down at her coffee cup. "You realize what you are saying and what this implies right?"

"I do," Chloe spoke a little firmer this time and even though the response sounded like it held some annoyance, Max knew it didn't. Chloe was just simply being absolute with her decision, it was the only way she thought her mother would get it. "Mom, I know you and David don't like who I am."

"You are my daughter," Joyce interrupted as she put a hand to her mouth. What she had came here prepared to hear still got to her.

Chloe paused for a second, she could see her mother was getting emotional over this, but she felt like it had to be said. "I know you don't like this, but that isn't your choice to make. I am in love with Max and nothing you or David say will change that," Chloe explained followed by a deep shaky breath.

Max squeezed Chloe's hand as she watched her girlfriend put her head down to hide the tears that fell. She could feel all the emotions coursing through Chloe through her hand. Chloe was scared and sad, something max wasn't used to and didn't like to see.

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she took another deep breath, this silence was killing her. She wasn't sure what to expect and she could feel herself becoming impatient, "Aren't you going to say anything?" Chloe asked as she looked at her mother with teary eyes.

"Chloe, I don't hate you," Joyce said as Chloe looked out the window for a moment. ". . .We just want what is best for you—"

"Well you don't get to decide that!" Chloe yelled as she turned back to her mother the tears in her eyes falling freely now. "And I don't care what David wants, he isn't even my father!"

"Chloe, David is your—"

"Shut up!" Chloe yelled again as she banged her fist on the table gathering the attention of the others in the diner. "All you care about is David! I'm never going to get along with him, he just wants to control my life and I won't let it happen. Is it so hard for you to see that he will never replace dad?!"

"Chloe, please calm down," Joyce said as Chloe breathed unsteadily as the tears fell from her eyes. Max could only watch in silence never letting go of Chloe's hand. This wasn't her fight to be in, she could tell what was happening here went far beyond their relationship together. It was a smear on Chloe and Joyce's relationship that only appeared after Chloe's father had passed.

"I won't calm down," Chloe said as she got up from the table with Max. "Max is my girlfriend, mom. I am in love with her and whether you like it or not, I won't let you or that psychopathic camera spying creep change that. If for one moment you could have just stopped caring about how David feels and saw what I was going through then maybe I would listen to you," Chloe said shaking her head, "but you made it clear a long time ago that you didn't want to be a part of my life. So I don't see why you care about being a part of it now." Chloe said as she looked at Max for a moment before tugging on her hand and leaving the diner.

Joyce just sat in silence for a moment before standing to her feet and running outside catching them as they were approaching her truck. "Is that what you really think? You think I don't want to be a part of your life?" Joyce asked as Chloe turned and looked at her mother. "Chloe I know I have made my mistakes and I live with that regret every day of my life. Never once have I not wanted to be a part of your life though. You are my daughter and. . ." Joyce sighed as she took a few steps towards Chloe and Max. "You are my daughter and you've been through a lot. . . That is why I asked you here tonight to tell you how happy I am that you and Max are together now."

"What?" Chloe asked surprised as her mother sniffled, the tears were coming down her cheeks now as she took a deep breath.

"Chloe there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about what our life would be like if your father was still here. There also isn't a day that goes by where I don't fear what type of trouble you might get into. All I wanted was for you to get along with David because I thought we might try and be a somewhat normal family again. I see now that I made a mistake and focused on David too much. I know I can't stop you storming off and I will not try but, I won't let you leave here tonight without knowing that I love you and that I am not upset about your decision to be with Max. I know you may not believe me, but please think about it and know that you always have a place at home when you are ready to return."

Chloe took a deep breath as she remained silent, she was too busy fighting back tears as she released Max's hand and took a step forward to hug her mother. There would be no words exchanged between them, just a simple hug followed by Chloe looking to Max who just gave a nod signifying she was ready to go home. Chloe would only share one last look with her mother who stood in the parking lot and watched them drive off.

The car ride home was quiet, she could tell Chloe was lost deep in thought leaning up against her arm that was propped against the window as she drove. There was a lot put out for both Joyce and Chloe to take in, but in the end her and Max were still together. That was something that both girls were extremely happy about even if they weren't showing it with everything else that was going on.

The walk to Max's dorm room was quiet too, even running into Victoria was a silent thing as she looked at them both weird but let them pass. Max was honestly surprised she didn't say anything, but thankful at the same time as she shut the door behind them and watched Chloe lay down on her bed.

Max took a deep breath, she wanted to comfort Chloe, but knew she probably needed some space right now. That wasn't the easiest thing to do in this small little dorm room, so Max decided she would take a shower for a bit to let Chloe think.

She sighed to herself standing under the water, she had never seen Chloe like this before. She wished she could see what was going on in her head. For the first time she had seen her girlfriend completely silenced and it worried her to no end. She just hoped that Chloe would open up to her eventually, she wasn't sure her heart could handle it if she didn't.

"Max," A voice said causing Max to jump and spin around instantly covering herself as best she could. Seeing that it was Chloe standing in the shower with her now she let her guard down. "I'm sorry for startling you, I just. . . I need you right now."

Max smiled even though this situation she was in usually went a different way, right now it felt appropriate. "I needed you too," Max simply replied as she stepped towards Chloe and gave her a hug. "Why don't we finish up in here and go back to my room? We can talk there if you are ready," she said as Chloe stepped into the water with Max now behind her, her arms wrapped around Chloe's waist.

"Max," Chloe said as she placed her hands over Max's, "I love you."

"I love you too, Chloe," Max said as she placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders and a kiss on the back of her neck. "I love you more than you can imagine."

 **Hours later. . .**

Chloe's head rested against Max's shoulder as they laid in bed together staring at the ceiling. Chloe was snuggled close to Max who had an arm around her. The two had come back from the shower and talked for a while and before they knew it they were laying in Max's bed.

"Do you think what I said was wrong?" Chloe asked as Max moved her head a little, this had been a question Chloe had asked more than once tonight. It was really bothering her that she didn't even give her mother a chance to speak.

"I think you spoke from the heart," Max said as she kissed the top of Chloe's head. "I think what you said needed to be said."

"Yea, but I feel like it was just. . ." Chloe sighed before turning her head so she was more resting on Max's body. "I just feel like instead of talking about us, I changed the subject. We went there to talk about our relationship and I ended up snapping on her because of step-douche."

"That is true, but I have to side with you. Your mother does constantly bug you about David," Max said thinking of the multiple times that Joyce had taken David's side before even knowing what the fight was about.

"She is just always involving David in our lives like he has been there since the start," Chloe huffed, the thought angered her a little. "She just doesn't get that I want nothing to do with him. She just always involves him like he is my real dad," Chloe said talking a little faster before feeling Max's other hand on her arm. Max could tell Chloe was upsetting herself by just talking about him.

Chloe took a deep breath as she calmed down a little, "I think what makes it worse is that he just came into my life acting like he was my dad. I just wish. . . I just wish he would have never met my mom."

". . .That isn't very fair to Joyce," Max said as Chloe turned to her for a moment with a confused expression. "I mean, I don't like him either but shouldn't your mom have another chance at happiness?"

Chloe sighed as she ran a hand through her hair for a second before going silent and just feeling Max breathe. "Now I feel like a real bitch."

"Don't say that," Max said with a glance down towards Chloe. "I think she deserves another chance at happiness, but she shouldn't have just assumed life would be back to normal. I mean you were crushed, it was the worst thing ever and then on top of I lef—"

"Don't Max. . . I was mad at you for leaving at first, but what were you supposed to do? It's not like you could tell your parents you were staying behind and. . . I don't know if I would have been able to call you either after moving away from my crush."

Max remained silent this time as she remembered those feelings she had experienced while holding the phone in one hand a picture of Chloe and her in the other. She remembers somehow convincing herself that forgetting about Arcadia Bay would be the best choice. When she came back she was afraid to face Chloe, she couldn't even get up the courage to go to her house.

"This may sound corny, but I think it was fate or something that we would be together like this," Chloe said snapping Max out of her thoughts. "I mean, you have these powers, is it really that out there to think we were supposed to be together?"

"No, I don't think it is that far out there. After experiencing this," Max said as she lifted her hand looking at it with Chloe, "I'll believe almost anything."

"I just wonder what the next encounter with my mom will be like? I swear if step-douche comes knocking at your dorm room door, I'll never forgive her."

"After hearing what your mom had to say tonight, I don't think we have to worry about that Chloe. You both said a lot of things that I think needed to be said."

"I know, I just got mad so fast like always. I've been trying so hard not to," Chloe said with a sigh as Max looked at her oddly. "I just don't want to get in trouble anymore because of you."

"Me?"

Chloe sighed, "Max, I know I've gotten in trouble a lot and it's not anything to take lightly. I've been involved with some pretty messed up people, you've saved my life from mistakes I made in the past. . . You deserve better than that and I have learned being with you that I can be better than that. I've just been trying to stay out of trouble for you, I guess is what I'm trying to say."

Max smiled as she hugged Chloe who was still half laying on her, "thank you for trying," she said as she kissed the top of her head. "You have no idea how much those people scared me."

Chloe smiled herself as she lifted her body with her elbow to scoot up a little and give Max a kiss, "I promise I won't be talking to any of those people anymore."

"Is that why you agreed to meet with your mom?" Max asked curiously as Chloe laid her head back and took a deep breath.

"It was for you and her. I wanted to prove to you and my mom that I was serious about what we have. I wanted her to know just as much as you that I love you. I didn't want there to be any doubt that you were my girlfriend," Chloe explained before yawning and glancing over at Max's alarm clock. "Oh no, it's getting really late, I've kept you up with all my blabbing."

Max just smiled, "don't worry, I'm not going to class tomorrow. I decided that when we left the Two Whales. I may not have shown it, but I was pretty nervous."

"You were?"

"Yea, I mean it was a big moment in our lives together. I was nervous for you and how your mother would react to us because I want us to stay together no matter what happens," Max said as Chloe turned towards her for another kiss.

"I love you, Max Caulfield."

"I love you too, Chloe Price," Max responded with a smile as Chloe rolled over on her side so Max was behind her. The two laid in silence for a few minutes both somewhat drifting towards sleep.

"Max?" Chloe asked causing Max to open her eyes again.

"Yea?"

". . .Do you think tonight. . . You could hold me?"

Max just simply smiled before scooting closer to Chloe and pulling the blanket up over them better before wrapping her arms around Chloe. "I'll hold you for as long as you like."

* * *

 **A/N:** **POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER**

Alright, so I really hope you liked that chapter one of my biggest fears with chapters like these is that the conversation will not go in the direction people want. To address this I have Chloe realize later in the chapter that the conversation wasn't even entirely about them. She was sure to let her mom know and Joyce was also sure to let them atleast get an idea of what she thought. I just fear it wasn't what people wanted, but like I said, I wrote that conversation three times in different ways. Since I've mentioned it in this chapter I'll talk a little about my evolution of Chloe's attitude.

I find someone like her is quick to anger when nervous or sad, especially to those who are a source of that. I found myself thinking throughout the game that Joyce never gives Chloe a chance she just always assumes trouble which isn't a bad assumption. So when Chloe is trying to change her ways from being with Max and Joyce doesn't notice it sets her off. The underlying idea I'm trying to kind of hint at is that Chloe is still a trouble maker, she will pick on Victoria and stand up for herself and Max. Her days of hanging around these dangerous people though are over. I feel like when she has Max in her life she ultimately finds a reason to not screw things up.

Max on the other hand, well I don't think she needs to change. My hope is that you are starting to see Chloe change bit by bit as she is with Max. The struggle I have with this story (which I've explained is from the other 2 shows I write for) is the dialogue. I sometimes go back and feel like I have to throw in a word that would make it feel more like her saying it. These characters are almost more human and a bit grittier in their words. The two girls Sachiko and Yumi that I write for are the complete opposite, but this story has given me many ideas for them. Anyways, like I said I love to share my thoughts on the stories I'm writing so if you read all this then thank you for sticking around. I know sometimes they might not make sense, but hopefully if you were interested this gives you an idea of what I'm thinking while going through these chapters. It's something I know I am interested in when I read other fan fictions!


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_** Hey so sorry about how long this took. This chapter is quite a bit longer and it has been completely restarted like 3 times. I like the way this one turned out the most, maybe when the story is over I will post those extra chapters if you are curious to see how they were going. I'm back at college too which is another reason this took me so long. Anyways, I am dead tired at the time of posting this, but I feel really bad about keeping it so long so hopefully you enjoy it. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones.

* * *

 _Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt. . ._

Max lifted her head from the pillow as she heard the buzzing, it seemed close, close enough to hear it at least. She glanced to Chloe who was still out cold sleeping right next to her, she figured Chloe wouldn't be up for a while yet.

 _Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzt. . ._

This time she figured out where it was coming from as she lifted the blanket by her leg and found it on the bed. She glanced to Chloe one more time before answering the phone and carefully climbing out.

"Hey, give me one second to step outside," Max answered as she checked on Chloe one more time before stepping out of her room and sighing. "Alright, I can talk now. I didn't want to wake Chloe up she is still sleeping."

"Max?"

"Yea, this is Max."

"How is she doing?" Joyce asked curiously as Max glanced to her door.

"I'm not sure yet. We stayed up really late talking last night. If she says it or not, I want you to know she feels bad about what she did last night."

"She was right though," Joyce sighed as she sat back in her chair and thought over the conversation last night. "I'm sorry you had to witness it, Max. I really wanted to talk about you and Chloe, I figured I would just leave a message this morning."

"It's fine, I think in time Chloe will be better off having said what she feels."

"You may be right," Joyce sighed. "So if you don't mind talking to me for a little bit, how are you doing? I know this problem isn't yours. . ."

Max smiled thinking of Chloe, "you're right, it's not mine, but it matters to Chloe a lot so I'm helping her through it."

"I never really got to express this last night, but she is really lucky to have you, Max. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, but the more I think about it the more I see it. Chloe hasn't been in trouble as much and she seems happier than normal lately. I'm starting to think that you are the reason for this change."

Max thought of what Chloe told her the night before, "I could see that."

". . .Between me and you, I'm happy I caught you with her. I've heard from folks down at the diner how terrible some of those people are that she was around."

"Yea, they are pretty bad, but…between me and you, Chloe hasn't been around them much. Just please don't tell her I told you, I feel like everything I have said needs to be said by her," Max explained as Joyce smiled.

"Don't worry, Max, Chloe will never know you said anything. I have to ask though out of curiosity, what do you think of this situation?"

"You mean being caught in bed with Chloe?" Max asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Not afraid to say what I'm thinking."

"I am embarrassed about being caught with her," Max started as she looked to the floor. "Aside from that though, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. I mean, she can be loud, troublesome, and boneheaded sometimes, but I love her. I've laughed, cried, and made memories I'll never forget with her. I couldn't imagine life without her, she is just…perfect. I've never felt this way about anyone before, just thinking about her makes my heart race. I love her more than anything in this world," Max admitted before taking a deep breath as the phone remained silent for a moment.

"Sounds like love to me," Joyce said with a slight chuckle as Max smiled.

"Sorry, this probably isn't something my girlfriend's mom wants to hear," Max replied scratching her head.

"Actually it's exactly what I wanted to hear," Joyce reassured her, "I didn't know what to think the day David caught you two. I thought maybe it was an accident, you two got drunk, I don't know. Hearing that Chloe is in a serious relationship and it's with someone I care for as much as my own daughter. Now that is something I can't be mad at, especially when you love her that much."

"She really is great," Max replied before yawning.

"It sounds like you're tired, why don't you get back to sleep for a bit. We can talk later, I just hope that Chloe will want to talk. I know she doesn't get along with David, but he wants to know what is going on. Casually telling him 'I don't know' is only going to work for so long before he realizes I know something," Joyce sighed before getting back on track. "If you could just tell Chloe to give me a call sometime soon, I would really like to speak with you two again and hopefully not end up arguing."

"I'll do that," Max said as she glanced back to her door. "It was nice talking with you, I think I can convince Chloe to give you a call later today hopefully."

"Thanks, Max. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Max replied as she hung up the phone and took a deep breath before turning towards the door and opening it. She stopped when she heard Chloe sniffle as she sat on the side of Max's bed with her head hung low. "Chloe what's wrong?" Max asked as she quickly shut the door and knelt down in front of her.

Chloe just shook her head as she wiped the small tears out of her eyes and smiled at Max, "I heard what you said."

"Listen, I know I shouldn't have answered your phone, it's your mother—" Max stopped as she felt a finger against her lips.

"Max, I don't care about that," Chloe said smiling a little brighter, "I heard how you described me to my mom." Max blushed a little even though she didn't look away. Chloe just chuckled a little before leaning down and giving Max a love filled kiss.

"I love you, Max. I couldn't have described how I feel about you any better if I tried."

"I love you, Chloe," Max replied before remembering Chloe's phone was in her pocket. "I take it you heard the rest of the conversation too?"

Chloe glanced away for a moment before sighing, "I'll call my mom later, I promise."

"Thanks," Max said as she handed Chloe her phone back.

"Why don't you show me where that cafeteria is?" Chloe asked changing the subject. "I'm sure it's pretty empty with everyone in class right now and I'm starving."

"I guess we didn't really eat last night, huh?" Max asked realizing she was pretty hungry herself.

 **About an hour later. . .**

"Thanks for buying me breakfast," Chloe said before giving Max a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You've got me plenty of breakfasts at the Two Whales before and you're my girlfriend," Max reasoned as Chloe smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll pay you back later," Chloe said as Max blushed a little which caused Chloe to laugh a little bit. "I was just thinking of getting us dinner or something, but if you were thinking of something else—"

"Liar," Max pouted as Chloe giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll give you both," Chloe said as she started walking towards the doors to the cafeteria with a blushing Max following.

Once outside Max took Chloe's hand as they walked back towards the dorm. This just caused Chloe to smile, "I knew you would come back to me."

Max just rolled her eyes before bumping Chloe a little with her arm, "keep this up and I'll make you call your mom right when we get back."

"Maybe I want to call her when we get back," Chloe said matter-of-factly as Max looked at her not buying a word of it. Chloe could only hold out so long, "don't worry, I am going to call her, I just. . ."

"Hey Max!" A voice called out as Max and Chloe looked over and saw Warren coming out of the main school building.

"Do you mind if I talk to him alone quick?" Max asked as Chloe shook her head before letting Max leave her side and meet Warren halfway.

"Hey, why is your girlfriend standing over there?" Warren asked as Max glanced back to Chloe for a second before sighing.

"I wanted to talk to you alone for a minute was all. . ."

"Oh?"

Max sighed, "listen, Warren, I'm sorry you had to see Chloe and I like that yesterday. I really did mean to tell you."

"Oh, yea it was kind of a surprise I guess," Warren said scratching the back of his head. "Like I said though, I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was, I had heard the rumors spreading. I guess I just didn't want to believe them."

"Thank you," Max said as she looked to Warren with a smile. "I think you and Kate are the only ones who would believe they were only rumors. . . That is why I was hoping we could still be friends. . .?" Max asked cautiously, she still felt bad for hurting his feelings.

Warren looked at her strangely before sighing and putting a fist out for Max to bump with her own. "Of course we're still friends," Warren said like it was no big deal before shrugging, "I had my eye on someone else anyways," he casually added as Max rolled her eyes at him.

"You're such a dork," Max said with a shake of her head as she glanced back to Chloe quick. "I should probably get back though, Chloe and I kind of had a big night and we're about to have a big day."

"Tell her I said sorry?" Warren asked as Max raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if I would have known I would have backed off."

Max smiled, "don't worry, Warren, she already knows and… Chloe is a lot tougher than she looks. Last night she did something incredible and I don't think she fully realizes it yet," Max explained with a warm smile as she looked to Chloe again who raised an eyebrow this time.

"Well I am glad, for the both of you," Warren said as he looked to Chloe himself for a moment before looking back at Max. "It may have been awkward bumping into you like that, but seeing what I saw then and hearing what I'm hearing now. . . You two have something special, I'm happy for you Max."

Max sighed feeling a bit mushy now, "thanks Warren. . ."

"No problem, but I should probably get back to my dorm. I have a ton of homework. I'll catch you later," he said with a wave before turning and leaving Max who felt like she should have said more. Warren was too nice of a guy and even though he seemed fine with her and Chloe she still felt a little bad.

Max turned back to Chloe and went to take her hand again as they walked back to her dorm room, "what was that all about?" Chloe asked referring to the fact that they both looked at her. She had blushed a little when she noticed the way Max was looking at her though.

"Just clearing things up. I don't think you have to worry about him hitting on me anymore," Max said causing Chloe to smile a little as they started back towards the dorms.

"Thanks, Max. It really means a lot to me," Chloe responded as Max looked up to her kind of surprised. She smiled at Chloe before hugging her arm a little.

"You really mean a lot to me."

Chloe's smile widened as she looked off into the distance before sighing, "I'll call my mom when we get back to the dorm room. Hopefully we can talk tonight."

"I'm sure she will make time," Max reassured her as they entered the dorms.

Once in her room Chloe looked at her phone for a moment as Max sat on the bed and looked at her. "Was she upset on the phone this morning?" Chloe asked as Max shook her head, she could tell how nervous Chloe was right now.

"Everything will be fine, just call her," Max said as she patted the spot next to her while Chloe grabbed her phone.

Chloe sat down and closed her eyes for a moment ignoring the phone until she felt Max's had on her shoulder. "You know it won't be any easier tonight or even tomorrow."

Chloe sighed, "you could have just not said that. . . I'm calling."

Max smiled as Chloe put the phone up to her ear and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" Joyce answered as Chloe took a breath.

"Hey, mom. I told Max I would call you," Chloe said as the phone line went silent for a moment. "I'm sorry about being so harsh on you last night."

Joyce sighed, "Chloe you don't have anything to apologize for. In fact I am glad you were able to get it off your chest."

Chloe sighed this time as she glanced to Max, "Mom, do you think we could meet? What I did yesterday didn't really give us much of a chance to talk about me and Max."

"We can meet here if you like, David won't be home until later," Joyce said as Chloe thought for a moment.

"That sounds good, we'll be there soon," Chloe said as she hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "Alright, we should get going."

"Now?" Max asked as Chloe nodded before standing up from Max's bed.

"She is home alone right now. I could grab some clean clothes too while I'm there," Chloe said as Max stood to her feet.

"Alright, let's go then."

 **About twenty to thirty minutes later. . .**

Chloe turned the truck off and sighed as she looked at the house in front of her. She had felt a lot more confident when in Max's dorm room saying she would be here. Still though, she felt more confident than the night before when she went to speak to her mother. Her initial thoughts weren't a worry anymore.

"Ready to go?" Max asked casually as Chloe looked at her curious as to how she seemed so calm. Max just smiled with a shrug, she knew what the look on Chloe's face meant. "What? Your mother was very kind when I talked with her this morning. Are you still that worried?"

"No, I just can't believe you are so calm," Chloe said as Max gave her a kiss.

"I'm just better at hiding it than you are."

Chloe sighed, "I wish I had all your powers."

Max's smile widened a little as she opened the door and got out of the truck before looking back at Chloe, "you do have all my powers, as I recall I am yours."

Chloe smiled this time as she climbed out of the truck and waited for Max to come around, "I love when you say things like that to me, even if they are the cheesiest things ever said. Just don't say things like that in front of my mom, I think I would die from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, no one will know besides us," Max said as they approached the door and entered the house.

"Mom, we're here," Chloe called out while taking her shoes off. A moment later Joyce appeared out of the kitchen with a warm smile which Chloe thought was kind of odd.

"Thanks for coming, both of you," Joyce said before motioning with her head to follow. "Let's go sit at the table, I want to hear all about your relationship."

"Our relationship? What do you want to know? I am serious about my relationship with, Max," Chloe said as she sat down at the table.

"I know that, Chloe. I am not questioning what you have with, Max. I just want to know a little bit more about your relationship. You have to understand that this is still sinking in for me," Joyce explained as she made her way into the kitchen to grab them something to drink while Chloe took a deep breath and nodded.

". . .Well it kind of started when Max came back to town. I was pretty upset that she left, but I was still super happy to see her."

"It was really awkward for me," Max continued as she thought about that car ride. "I was so mad at myself for not calling you, I felt horrible. I figured you probably hated me and I had no idea what to say to you. You had changed so much from the last time I saw you and," Max sighed, "I was afraid of what you would say because I still felt something for you."

"You know I was nervous too," Chloe replied as she sat back in her chair. "I know I didn't show it, I mean, I wanted to be mad at you. Deep down though, I wasn't feeling it."

"So these feelings for each other have been around longer than just recently?" Joyce asked curiously interrupting the girls from their story.

Max nodded, "I knew I liked Chloe more than I should even before I left."

Chloe sighed, "I realized it once she was gone and I had to make new friends. I always felt different about, Max. Once you were no longer there, the pain set in. I remember crying myself to sleep one night. . . My whole world had been shattered and I realized why that night."

Max frowned a little bit as Chloe glanced to her and smiled, "hey, don't worry about it, we've already talked about this a hundred times."

"I know, I just. . . I feel so bad and I had no idea that happened."

Chloe shrugged a little as she looked at her hands on the table in front of her. "I-I've never really told anybody that," she said with a quick glance to Max.

"So this has been in the works for a very long time then," Joyce said as both girls looked to her and nodded. "It's amazes me that all this was happening and I never even had an idea."

"Well, I didn't really want you to know and I really didn't want you to find out the way you did," Chloe explained with a sigh.

"We planned on telling you together soon," Max added as she looked to Chloe for a second. "We've been talking about it for a long time, but we were found out first. We were thinking about when I got out of school because. . ."

Chloe glanced to Max who looked unsure if she should continue. "We planned on moving in together after she got out of school."

Max looked to Chloe kind of surprised, she didn't plan on telling her mother that for a long time.

"Moving in together? You don't even have a job, Chloe."

Chloe dropped her head a little with a sigh as Joyce regretted her words, "listen, I'm not saying you shouldn't move in with each other. It's just that being out on your own costs money."

"I'm going to get a job," Chloe replied feeling a little annoyed, she hated being told things she already knew.

"I believe you," Joyce replied reassuringly as Max smiled and looked to Chloe who looked like she wasn't sure if she should believe it. "It's not a bad idea, from the sounds of it this relationship is pretty serious, it only makes sense that you two would want to live together. Even before I knew you two were together I always wondered if you would one day be roommates."

"I always wanted to growing up," Max admitted as she thought of what a place of their own might look like.

"It would be hella cool," Chloe said as Joyce smiled.

"I'll let that one slide Chloe, I know this is a big moment for you two discussing this with me. It will help me get used to you two being together. That being said, we are going to have to talk with David sooner or later. I know you don't get along with him, but he is a part of our lives now."

Chloe sighed, "I know. . ."

 _Slam!_

All three girls looked towards the hallway that lead to the door. "Joyce, where is Chloe? I know she is here."

Chloe's heart sank as she looked back to her mother who looked thoroughly confused.

"We're in here," Joyce replied as David stormed into the room. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Where the hell have you been?!" David yelled as he immediately walked to Chloe and got in her face.

Chloe stood from her chair as David backed off a little, Max could see how tense Chloe was right now. "What the hell does it matter to you," Chloe replied as Joyce quickly came around the table to break up the fight.

"You think hiding out at Blackwell is how you're going to fix this?" David asked as Joyce but in.

"David, calm down."

"You stalk me at my own home, why not at someone else's home too," Chloe said as David shook his head.

"Do you even realize what I do for this family? I give you everything and all you can do is get in trouble and wind up in bed with your best friend."

"Girlfriend," Chloe replied quickly and firmly as David looked to Joyce before shaking his head.

"No, I will not allow this," David said as her went over to Max who quickly stood from her chair as Chloe grabbed his shirt. "You need to go."

"David that is enough!" Joyce screamed as David stopped and Max went around the table. Chloe glanced to her for a second to make sure she was alright. "How dare you even think about laying a finger on her."

"You realize what your daughter just said right?" David asked pointing at Chloe who had made her way closer to Max and way from him.

" _My_ daughter said nothing wrong," Joyce said as she took a step closer to David who backed down a little. " _My_ daughter is in love with Max and _I_ don't care if you allow this. _You_ are not making this decision for her."

"You're alright with this? She doesn't need a girlfriend, she needs someone to set her on the right path," David said as he turned to Chloe.

"Screw you," Chloe said as David took a step towards her.

"Don't you even dare lay a finger on her," Joyce said as David turned back to her to speak but was silenced when she spoke again. "Chloe and Max came here to discuss _their_ relationship with me. You have no right deciding how they live their lives and if you don't like it then maybe you should just leave."

"What?" David asked as Joyce stood her ground.

"I will not sit here and listen to you say such awful things about my daughter and a girl that you are supposed to protect and care for. Why don't you just stay somewhere else tonight," Joyce said as David remained silent for a moment before glancing back to Chloe who was guarding Max.

"I wasn't," David sighed, "fuck it. If you want to kick the main provider to this household out so that your failure of a daughter can be in her make believe relationship then fine. I'll go get my shit and be on my way."

Joyce just put her head down as David left the room and went up the stairs. The look on her face said she was anything but happy.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Chloe tried to say feeling the weight of the word failure on her as Max put a hand on her shoulder. Max could tell something was a little off about Chloe.

"This isn't your fault, Chloe. David shouldn't' be home right now and I didn't think he would react like this," Joyce sighed as she heard David coming down the stairs followed by the door slamming behind him. "I'll deal with him and if he bothers you two, tell me right away."

"He didn't' touch you did he, Max?" Chloe asked as she turned and looked at Max worriedly for a moment as Max shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just sorry that this happened," Max responded as Joyce nodded.

"Me too, Max. I didn't realize where he stood on this issue and I certainly did not expect him to act like this. You two don't deserve this," Joyce explained as she took a seat at the table.

"You don't deserve this either, mom. That guy is insane," Chloe said as Joyce looked at her and for once considered her words.

"I've never seen him act like this before," Joyce said with a shake of her head.

"Mom, he spied on us in our own home. That creep probably has video of me changing, hell, he probably has the entire video of what I did with Max."

"I had him take the camera's down," Joyce said as Chloe sighed.

"I wouldn't put it past him to put them back up."

Joyce rubbed her eyes with a sigh, "well there is nothing we can do about it now. Do you girls want some lunch? We can talk more about you moving in with each other."

"That sounds great," Max said as Joyce smiled a little before standing from her chair.

"Well I guess it could be worse, at least Max is basically like family already," Joyce commented as Max sat down in a chair.

"Yea she is," Chloe agreed as she sat down in the chair next to Max before hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Joyce just smiled a little, before turning back to the cupboard she was standing by. She hadn't seen Chloe look so carefree and happy in a long time. With another glance back she caught the two share a kiss followed by a small moment of looking at each other. It was just all the more proof to her that they really were in love.

 **Many hours later. . .**

Chloe smiled as she looked at the picture in front of her, it was of her standing with her mother and father by the lighthouse. She felt a tear sting her eye as she handed the picture back to her mom who sighed a little, she was feeling just as down as Chloe was about the picture.

"I wish he was still here with us," Chloe said as she felt Max move a little. She had fallen asleep with her head in Chloe's lap as they looked at the pictures. They had been at the house all day with her mother, it was odd for Chloe, but Max saw it as a good thing so she never asked to leave.

Joyce smiled as she watched Chloe run a hand through Max's hair for a moment. "I wish he was still here too, I know he would happy to know you found someone so special."

Chloe smiled, she hadn't felt this vulnerable around her mother in a long time. "Now that she is with me, I don't' know what I would do without her," she admitted never taking her eyes off of Max.

"I don't know either," Joyce simply replied as Chloe looked up to her. "I don't want to know either, I've seen the change in you recently and especially today. I love you and Max and I really do mean it when I say that I want to see you two live out the future you both want."

Chloe smiled a little before glancing to Max to make sure she was still asleep. "Thanks and. . . I was kind of wondering about this whole job situation."

Joyce chuckled a little, "if you're asking about the Two Whales, I think I may be able to help you out. We can talk more about that later now though, Max can't be comfortable sleeping like that."

"Believe it or not she sleeps like this a lot," Chloe said with a small smile, "but it is getting late anyways. Do you mind if we stay here for the night."

"Of course not," Joyce said waving a hand at her so she knew it wasn't a big deal. "You're my daughter and this is your home even over David."

"Thanks mom," Chloe said as she brushed her hand through Max's hair a little rougher getting her to wake up a little.

"Chloe?" Max asked groggily as she sat up a little and looked around. "I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's getting late for all of us," Joyce said as Chloe stood from the couch.

"Come on, Super Max, let's head to bed," Chloe said as she put and arm around Max to help her balance. "'goodnight, mom."

"I'll see you two in the morning," Joyce replied as they made their way up the stairs and into Chloe's room. Chloe laid Max down in bed before shutting and locking her bedroom door. Once the lights were off she made her way back to the bed and crawled in next to Max.

They both just laid silent for a moment before Chloe felt Max take her hand that was resting on her stomach and giving it a squeeze. "You did awesome today, Chloe."

Chloe smiled a little, "I love you, Max."

"I love you too, Chloe."

* * *

 **A/N:** So the problem I had with this chapter is how I wanted things to happen. In the chapters I restarted I had Kate waking Chloe and Max up because David was coming which resulted in Chloe getting pissed and going straight home to her mom. The problem was Joyce for me. The general idea is Joyce would confront David, but I wasn't sure how. I had her go to the dorm room right away, but was David searching it for 30 mins? I don't know how to describe it but it just didn't really make sense to me how it was working out.

The other thing that happened in this chapter is that my other fanfictions personalities have bled into Chloe. She has a few lines in this story that a different character I write for typically says at one point. To further that however, Chloe is essentially going through the same change towards Max that Sachiko does towards Yumi in my stories. That is why I left it the way it is, but I did go back and change some things like adding a hella in there and changing how Chloe asks her mom if they can stay over to crash for the night.

I think that is about all I got for this one right now. I hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** hello, so I tried to get this one out a little faster. I don't know if I mentioned I'm in probably my hardest semester at college right now. That in mind, I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully I'm just overestimating the projects I have coming this week, but we will see. Anyways, this chapter turned out to be decently long for the story and I hope you like it!

* * *

Max's eyes opened slowly as she felt a breath against the back of her neck and the arm wrapped around her stomach. The light was barley coming through the window in Chloe's room as she took a deep breath and stretched a little. The slight movement caused Chloe's grip to tighten on her for a second.

Max smiled as she slowly and carefully lifted Chloe's arm off her and crawled out of bed. She was sure to turn and give her a soft kiss on this lips which woke Chloe a little bit.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked as Max's smile widened, she could tell by Chloe's voice that the girl was still dead tired.

"It's still really early, why don't you go back to sleep," Max said as took a deep breath and smiled a little.

"That sounds great," she murmured before getting comfortable again. Max just simply watched for a second before quietly making her way out of Chloe's room and down the stairs.

"What are you doing up so early?" Joyce asked surprising Max as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"I'm just a little thirsty is all," Max said as Joyce grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"How are you feeling about what happened yesterday?"

Max took a drink of her water before tilting her head to the side a little, "I don't know really. I guess I'm sad that it's a problem that I'm Chloe's girlfriend."

"It's no problem," Joyce said with a shake of her head before leaning against the kitchen counter and sighing. "David is just a little extreme about everything and he can get upset quickly. Probably not the best mixture with Chloe basically being the same way."

"I think she has calmed down a little bit—"

"A lot," Joyce interrupted. "She does have her attitude, but I think she handled it very well."

"I just worry about David calling her a failure. I don't want her pride hurt, she really is a softie at heart even if she doesn't show it well," Max said as Joyce smiled.

"You really do know her well. She puts on a tough act, but I know that bothered her. I'll be at work today though, so it's your job to cheer her up. I don't think you'll have to do much but be there. . . She really does look at you different you know."

Max raised an eyebrow.

"She loves you, Max. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you. I saw it in your eyes too yesterday after David left."

Max blushed a little as she looked to the floor embarrassed. Joyce just simply smiled at the reaction, it was amusing to her.

"When do you plan on telling your parents?" Joyce asked a moment later as Max sighed.

"We haven't really talked about it yet. They have no idea I even like girls," Max shrugged. "I know I would like to tell them in person with Chloe though."

"Probably for the best," Joyce agreed. "I'm sure your parents will be fine with it though. It can't be much worse than David's reaction."

"Yeah, I hope not," Max sighed, "I wish it was just over with and everyone was alright with Chloe being my girlfriend."

"I don't think that will ever be the case unfortunately. Who knows though, things are changing in this day and age. Just don't let anyone tell you that you can't be happy with her if that is what you want."

Max smiled, Joyce really was like a second mother to her, "thanks. It means a lot that you support us."

Joyce smiled this time, "don't think anything of it, Max. You've been there for Chloe always, you really are like family already. I just want you to promise that you won't break her heart, she has already been through a lot."

"She has been through a lot, but I have no intentions of leaving her. Honestly, I am just dreaming of that day when we can move in with each other."

"Speaking of which I am going to keep an eye out for a job opening at the two whales for Chloe."

"I haven't heard her really talk about getting a job, but I suppose it wouldn't be a bad idea with her not being in school," Max reasoned as Joyce sighed.

"I wish you would have come back sooner, perhaps she would still be there. She practically lives there already with you," Joyce joked as Max smiled.

"I wish I had never left, then she might really live there with me," Max frowned as Joyce came over and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"You can't erase the past and as I recall, Chloe seems to have forgiven you," Joyce said as Max nodded.

"She seems to have, but, I don't know if I can forgive myself. I mean it wasn't my choice to move, but I could have talked to her more."

"Max, you're worrying about things you shouldn't be," Joyce said as Max looked up to her. "You've come back to town and reconnected with Chloe. She has fallen in love with you. . . I just don't feel like it matters anymore now that you two are back and together."

Max sighed, "I understand what you are saying, but I worry that she may not trust me as much because of it. It makes me feel horrible."

"Well that I can understand that and unfortunately, I can't really suggest anything for that either. I believe that Chloe trusts you though, just look how much she has opened up to you. She is talking about moving in with you and your future together. I just don't think any of that would be being discussed if she did not trust you, Max."

"I guess you have a point," Max agreed as Joyce smiled.

"Good because I have to get going real soon and I don't want you worrying yourself over nothing. If you need more proof, just ask Chloe when she gets up," Joyce said as Max nodded.

"Maybe I will, but I'll get out of your hair. Thanks for talking with me."

"You can talk with me anytime, Max. You're basically my second daughter," Joyce explained as Max nodded again before grabbing her water and heading back upstairs to Chloe's room.

She gently opened the door before stepping in and quietly closing it. Chloe was still asleep as she set her glass down on the desk and took a seat. She just simply watched Chloe sleep for a minute before turning and looking out the window at the sky. Joyce's talk had put her in a good mood for some reason.

"Max?" Chloe asked as Max looked down to her. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking," Max replied as Chloe raised an eyebrow which made Max smile, she could see how tired Chloe looked still.

"Is something wrong?"

Max shook her head before taking another drink of water, "nothing is wrong, Chloe. I just," Max sighed. "I guess, I was just thinking about us and our future and I'm just feeling hopeful I think."

Chloe blinked at her once or twice which was funny to Max seeing as though she was still squinting hard to see her. "Come here," Chloe said patting the bed next to her as Max smiled and crawled into bed so she was laying on her side facing Chloe. "I love you and I really want to know why you feel like this, but I cannot function right now."

"Don't worry, it can wait until later. Let's just sleep a bit more?"

Chloe smiled, "now I really love you."

 **A few hours later. . .**

Max smiled as she watched Chloe dry her hair in the mirror. It had been Chloe's idea to take a shower together of course after she was sure her mother wasn't home. Max had to agree that it was a good thing, she was still feeling a little odd after that morning. She felt like she wanted to be with Chloe and spending the time they had in the shower was a nice break from life.

"That felt great," Chloe said as she looked at Max with the towel still laying on her head. "So what were you talking about this morning?"

Max smiled as she glanced to Chloe, the blue haired girl didn't even care that she was still bare in front of Max. Then again Max wasn't wearing anything either, but seeing as though it was Chloe, she didn't really care. "I don't know exactly, I just feel weird today."

"You sick?" Chloe asked as she turned back to Max who took a second to answer with Chloe in full sight now.

"I-I don't think I'm sick," Max said as Chloe raised an eyebrow at her until she saw the blush on her cheeks. "I just feel like I want to be closer to you. I mean, I'm with you and we are close, I just. . ." Max sighed as she looked to the floor for a moment. "I just feel like I want to do things with you that are life changing, I guess."

Chloe raised her eyebrow again, she was thoroughly confused. "Are you proposing to me?"

Max sighed again before shaking her head, "no, Chloe. I am not proposing, I. . . I just feel like I want a connection with you that no one else has."

"Well step-douche and my mom are gone, so if you want my room is open."

"I'm not talking about sex," Max replied as she looked up to Chloe who was still visibly trying to make sense of this. "Chloe do you trust me?"

"Trust you?" Chloe asked before shrugging. "Why wouldn't I trust you?"

"I don't know, I just talked to your mom this morning and I guess I just wondered if you are still upset over me leaving," Max explained as her head dropped down a little.

"Ah, so you want to be closer with me because you worry that I have trust issues with you," Chloe said as Max looked up at her and thought for a moment.

"Well, I wouldn't say trust issues, I just worry that I hurt our relationship by doing that."

Chloe sighed this time, "Max, I think I get what you're saying, but you are worrying for nothing. I have no trust issues with you, Max, in fact I trust you the most out of anyone. What happened in the past we've already talked about. . . I don't care about any of that, Max. I am in love with you, I wouldn't be standing here naked with you if I wasn't. You didn't do anything to our relationship, in fact I feel closer to you than I ever have."

"Really?" Max asked as Chloe smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't and couldn't lie to you, Super Max. You are my girlfriend and I love you."

Max smiled, "I love you too and thank you. I really needed to hear that, I just can't stop myself from worrying about it."

Chloe sighed which caught Max's attention as she looked up at her from the edge of the tub that she had been sitting on. "Stand up," Chloe said as max stood up and looked at her oddly for a moment. "You know you're really beautiful."

Max blushed a little, "you're just saying that because I'm naked."

"I'm saying that because you're beautiful," Chloe said as she took a step towards Max and took her hand. "You know I worry about you too, sometimes," Chloe admitted as she interlaced her fingers with Max's. "I wonder how I got so lucky to have you in my life again. I may not show it, but Max trust me when I say that I don't feel deserving of you sometimes."

"Don't say that," Max said as she looked at Chloe who just smiled a little.

"You don't know how much I worried about that guy, Warren. He was trying to be with you so bad and I just worried that—"

Chloe was silenced as Max grabbed both of her arms and pressed her lips against hers for what was a good minute. Chloe closed her eyes as she kissed back, she wasn't sure how to react right now with an unexpected kiss like this.

"Please don't worry about him or anyone else. . . You are the only one I want to be with," Max said as Chloe smiled. "I don't want you to even think that it's a possibility that I would hook up with anyone else, especially Warren."

"Promise to not think about what happened in the past then?" Chloe asked as Max looked up to her a little surprised before sighing.

"I think I will always feel bad about it, but I'll try to forget it," Max said as Chloe hugged her, their bare bodies instantly coming to both of their attentions.

Chloe grinned a little from the touch, "you sure you don't want to make that connection still?"

"Somehow I don't think it's the type of emotional connection I was talking about," Max said as she thought about it for a second before shrugging. "I'll take it though, let's just make sure we don't get caught this time."

Chloe's grin widened as she took Max's hand, "don't worry, we have the whole house to ourselves until like six."

 **A few hours later. . .**

Chloe walked into the room drying her hair as Max laid on her bed with her eyes closed. They had decided to take another shower after earlier, but Chloe was slower drying off than she was.

"Today has been totally awesome," Chloe said tossing the towel on the back of the chair at her desk.

Max smiled with her eyes still closed as she felt Chloe climb into bed with her, "it's the best day I've had in a while."

"Yea and just think it's only like three thirty," Chloe said as she took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling above her.

A few minutes passed as the two laid in silence enjoying the moment before Max finally spoke what she was thinking. "This bed sure does beat mine at Blackwell."

"You think so?" Chloe asked curiously as she thought about it for a moment. "I prefer your bed at school to be honest, it's smaller so I get to cuddle you more."

"Yea, but it's not as easy to do what we just did," Max noted as Chloe laughed a little.

"I like the extra challenge, it can give me some creative ideas."

 _Bzzt Bzzt. . ._

Chloe glanced to her phone that was sitting on the desk nearby before getting up and grabbing it. "Looks like step-douche and mom are coming home together soon to _talk_ about us. I'm going to take this as my 1 hour warning to get the hell out of here."

Max groaned, "do we have to? I'm so comfortable just laying here with you."

"We can do that at your dorm room and then maybe we can go grab something to eat later."

"Oh, we could totally do dinner and then go get a movie," Max said as she sat up in bed and smiled. "Today is going to be great."

"It already has been pretty great to be honest," Chloe said as she went to her closet to get some clean clothes.

"It has, let's just hope your mom can talk some sense into David," Max sighed as Chloe shook her head.

"She could just leave him and be better off in my opinion. . . Then again you're right, she does deserve a chance at happiness."

Max smiled as she stood from the bed and hugged Chloe from behind, "that doesn't mean we can't be happy because David doesn't approve. You are right about something, he doesn't control your life and he never will. If you want to be with me for the rest of your life, which I hope you do, then it is your choice and he can just be mad about it."

"I know, I just don't want it to ruin my relationship with my mom. I mean we've already been on pretty rocky ground."

"Until yesterday," Max noted as Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't see anything rocky about yesterday, maybe telling her how you felt really made a difference."

Chloe smiled a little as she put the shirt in her hand into the bag she was filling, "yea, maybe you're right. Last night was definitely something we've never done before. Hopefully, we can do it again sometime, but I got all my stuff you ready to get out of here?"

Max just nodded before following Chloe downstairs and out the front door towards her truck.

The trip back to Blackwell wasn't anything exciting, they talked about what movie they would get and where they would eat. Both of them had been smiling when they walked into the dorm halls and saw Victoria and her two minions standing by Max's door.

Max just sighed, she didn't even really care that they were drawing on her board again, "great, I wonder my what lesbian hate message they left this time."

As soon as Victoria noticed them the girls backed off, but it was too late as Chloe and Max were already close enough to them.

Max glanced to the message that read, "Dyke dungeon."

"Really?" Max asked as she looked back to Victoria, "that is all the _three_ of you could come up with?"

"We weren't finished," Victoria's friend spat as Max shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter, it's always something stupid that someone else has already said."

Chloe blinked at Max thoroughly confused at her attitude.

"What did you just say?"

Max shrugged again, "I'm just saying that it doesn't surprise me that all three of you put your heads together and came up with just this. Hopefully you didn't spend too long thinking about it, I wouldn't want you to get a headache."

Chloe was just simply speechless as they walked into Max's dorm room and shut the door. Max just looked at her weird after sitting on the bed. "What?" Max asked curiously as Chloe thought for a moment.

"That was," Chloe trailed off for a moment. "I think I'm turned on by that."

Max laughed to herself for a moment before sighing, "I think I'm just so fed up with them that I don't care anymore. Maybe it's because I feel like our relationship is beyond just dating. We're talking about moving in, we are making decisions together, I just feel like I have a real serious relationship and they are being childish about it."

"If they knew half the things we had been through in the past few days they would understand what we have," Chloe said as she sat down next to Max and took her hand. "They wouldn't listen though, Victoria thinks she rules the world."

Max smiled, "well the world thinks she is a bitch."

"Total bitch," Chloe agreed as she laid back in Max's bed and stretched a little before feeling Max lay down very snug to her. "So when do you want to go eat?"

Max thought for a moment, "soon, but I have to do a little bit of homework first. I don't think my professor would take, 'coming out to girlfriends parents' as an acceptable excuse.

"If you told him I was living in your dorm room and we were dodging the school security guard because he is possibly violent around you then he might," Chloe suggested as Max laughed.

"That might get you kicked out of my room and David out of a job. Then you would be at home with a really pissed of douchebag," Max explained as Chloe thought for a moment.

"Max, don't tell your teacher anything."

 **Later that night. . .**

 _Bzzt. . . Bzzt. . ._

Chloe grabbed her phone and checked the screen before pulling her arm out from under Max and sitting up. The two had gone out to dinner together and settled on laying in Max's bed watching Netflix for the rest of the night.

"Who is it?" Max asked as Chloe glanced back to her for a moment.

"It's my mom, I am going to take this out in the hallway, just keep watching the movie," Chloe said as Max nodded and watched her answer the phone before getting up and stepping outside.

"Hello," Chloe answered.

"Oh, you did answer. I kind of wasn't expecting you to, I tried you earlier but—"

"I had my phone off for a while," Chloe admitted as she leaned against the wall. "We were on a date."

"A date?" Joyce asked curiously, "where did you go?"

Chloe put her head down a little embarrassed as she thought about the night, "nowhere too fancy, but it was amazing still. Max got this pasta stuff, I don't remember what it was called, but it was so good."

Joyce smiled, it had been a long time since she had heard Chloe genuinely excited about something. "It sounds like you had a good time then."

Chloe smiled as she looked down the empty dorm hall, "we still are having a good time. We've been watching Netflix for the past hour or two. . . Did you talk to David?"

Joyce sighed a little after a short pause, "I talked to him on the phone today for a little bit, he said he couldn't make it over like I had planned. He is still upset, but he had a little time to cool off and is willing to talk soon."

"I don't want to talk to him," Chloe responded quickly.

"You're not going to have to, I will be deciding when I think you two are ready to talk."

Chloe sighed, "mom, you know I don't like him much. I know he is your husband, but. . ."

"I understand, Chloe, but he is part of our family whether you like it or not."

"I know. . . It's just he went after, Max. How am I supposed to ever trust him again? I'll visit home and feel like I need to be on guard constantly. If I have to fear my own family, then maybe I just shouldn't be around them."

. . .

. . .

". . .Chloe, please don't say that," Joyce said with an unsteady breath that Chloe raised an eyebrow to, it sounded like her mother was on the verge of tears. "I already lost one of the most important people in the world to me and if you leave, then the most important will be gone."

Chloe sighed again feeling like a total jerk, "mom, I'm sorry, I just. . . What would you do?"

"I don't know," Joyce responded. "I'll make things right, but promise me you won't just leave me."

"I'm not going to leave, mom. I'm just saying, I won't be around much if at all if David is going to attack my girlfriend."

"Don't worry, you don't have to worry about Max being hurt. I will talk with him, but I think I've taken enough of your time. You said this movie was part of your date?"

"Oh, yea, but don't worry about that mom. Max is still lying in bed watching it, we've both already seen the movie."

"Regardless, I will let you get back to the movie and whatever else it is you two decide to do."

"Uhhh, yea," Chloe responded awkwardly before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

Max gave her a strange look when she came back into the room. "Everything alright?" Max asked as Chloe nodded and glanced to her phone again.

"I think my mom thinks we are going to have sex tonight," Chloe said as Max blushed.

"Did you tell her we were?" Max asked as Chloe shook her head.

"No, I just said we were watching Netflix in your bed," Chloe sighed before crawling back into bed with Max. "I guess it doesn't matter though really, it's not like it's a big surprise to her that we do that."

Max nodded a little before getting close to Chloe again and resting her head on her shoulder, "I guess you're right, I bet she would be surprised if she knew what we did this morning though."

Chloe smiled, "she would be beside herself if she knew we took showers together."

"Probably more if she knew we did that here," Max replied with a smile as Chloe gave her a kiss and hugged her with the arm she had around her.

"That would definitely get her, but we'll keep that between us. I'm just glad she is trying so hard to accept us. I feel like I actually have a mother again for the first time in a long time."

"I'm sure the same could be said for her. I heard you tell her about our date, that isn't the rebellious punk I thought I was dating," Max teased as Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright fine, you got me there, I'm not as hardcore as I used to be," Chloe admitted as Max gave her a strange look. "Ok, I'm not really hardcore at all anymore. I admit, I much prefer staying in and cuddling up with you watching old movies. . . And I also admit that going out to dinner with you was pretty awesome and I totally want to do it again."

Chloe shrugged, "you've changed me, Max, and it's for the better. Who knows where I would be right now if you hadn't come back, I mean hell, I probably wouldn't be here. . . That isn't the case though, I'm laying here in bed with the most amazing girl in the world and life couldn't be better."

Max smiled, "if we had our own place it would be ten times better."

"Well if you put it that way then yes, our life could be better. What I'm saying though is that for the first time in my life, I'm not worrying about paying off some douchebag or watching my back for some freak. I'm worrying about how I am going to make it so that me and my girlfriend can move into our own place and hopefully become more than just girlfriends."

"I worry about that too, but there isn't much we can do about that right now can we?" Max asked as Chloe shook her head.

"No, but I can settle for just having you for now. You don't realize how much you have changed my outlook on life and what my future will be. I love you, Max"

"I love you too, Chloe. . . I really do the feel the same about my outlook on the future," Max said with a glance to the movie. "Oh, this is my favorite part!"

Chloe smiled before kissing Max on the cheek one last time and laying her head on Max's shoulder. "Let's finish the movie then. We can talk later if we want."

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright so there is it is! I know this chapter was kind of fluffy I guess you could say. Basically just Max and Chloe bonding time which I don't think any of us mind. I do have a purpose for this chapter even though it's not that grand. It was fun to play with the characters like this though, I feel like I got to learn a lot myself about where I am taking Chloe. I think I have a good image of where I want her now after this as weird as that may sound coming from the person who is writing it. Max also got to say something for herself too in this chapter even though it was small. I always kind of thought of her as the character I wouldn't have to change, but while writing this I think I see where _I_ think Max will be in the future if she had been living with Chloe for so long. Overall I really enjoyed this chapter for multiple reasons. I hope you did to!


End file.
